


Assembling a family

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Holmes - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting Together, Greg is good with children, Greg tries to help, Gunshot, M/M, Mycroft gets jelaous, Mycroft is missing, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Protective Mycroft, Suicide Attempt, Visit from Greg, getting better, mycroft has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Sherlock didn't have to say twice to Greg to look after Mycroft. He goes over and finds him at his lowest. He stays to take care of the both of them but Mycroft soon disappears leaving everyone in fear till Sherlock finds him. Greg has to persuade him to take a step back and stay for them.





	Assembling a family

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't write proper summaries; sorry. :)

Mycroft was sitting in the rocking chair, gun in his hand, not being able to sleep. He was immediately alert hearing footsteps on the corridor. He aimed the gun at the door and when it started to open he fired without a word.  
“Jesus!” he heard a yell. “Mycroft, it’s just me Greg…DI Lestrade. I just came to check on you, Sherlock asked me.”  
“How did you get in?” Mycroft asked still pointing the gun at the door.  
“I got a key from Sherlock, I brought food…are you alone?”  
“Leave!”  
“Okay, promise you won’t shoot me when I pass by the door.”  
“Just leave.”  
“I’ll be in the kitchen. I just want to see that you are well.” It took a long time for Mycroft to decide to go down, he knew that Greg will sit in the kitchen for days if he doesn’t go down. He still had the gun in his hand as he descended the chairs.  
“There you are.” Greg was sitting by the table fiddling with his phone. “Oh…who is she?” his eyes went wide seeing the little girl in his arms.  
“My daughter, Elisabeth.”  
“No strange name?”  
“I suffered enough because of it.”  
“Could you put the gun down? I’m really here to make sure you are all right after everything.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“Sit please, you need to eat something.” Mycroft walked to the pantry and pulled out a high chair putting her in it. “How old is she?”  
“One and a half years.”  
“Her mother?” Mycroft prepared her dinner.  
“Surrogacy. I tried adopting, but I was rejected.”  
“You?”  
“Yes.”  
“She looks just like you, her eyes and hair…I wonder will she have freckles too.” Greg smiled at her. “Why this late in your life, on your own?”  
“I was always alone.” he shrugged. “The first time didn’t work, the second time the twins were still born. I didn’t want to do it again, but somehow Anthea managed to persuade me to do so and here she is.”  
“I’m really glad, she is beautiful. I guess I wanted to walk into the baby room.” Mycroft nodded and tried to feed her, she did everything to look behind her father, smiling at Greg and ignore her dinner. Mycroft sighed and handed Greg the bowl, leaving them.

“Mycroft?” Greg walked through the house. “Mycroft where are you? She wants her daddy…she ate but now she needs you.”  
“Daddy!”  
“Hear her?” Greg heard Mycroft’s sob. “Here you are!” Greg opened the door, finding himself in Mycroft’s bedroom.  
“Daddy!”  
“Here is your daddy.” he sat next to Mycroft on the bed and put her down, she immediately snuggled to Mycroft’s arms.   
“Daddy!”  
“Hello darling.” he wiped away his tears.  
“What happened Mycroft?” Greg enquired.  
“I wasn’t there.”  
“When?”  
“When she said her first word.”  
“Oh…this is her…sorry.” Greg mumbled. “Well she keeps repeating it.” Mycroft sat up.  
“Come on princess bath time.”  
“Mycroft, you shouldn’t…” Greg scanned him worriedly. “You are barely standing on your leg, I can help.”  
Mycroft put her to his arms. “She is yours! Take her! She likes you better anyways.” she started to cry immediately.  
“Mycroft…”  
“Leave me alone!” he yelled.  
“But she…”  
“I don’t care!” he sobbed. “Just leave me alone.” he pulled the blanket over his head. Greg stood up and took the crying little girl to her room.

“She is bathed, and finally sleeping. Just you know she cried herself to sleep.” Greg sat next to Mycroft and pulled the blanket off his head. “Now you talk to me!” Mycroft just turned his back to him. “Your daughter needs you, you can’t abandon her. I know it’s not easy after Sherrinford…”  
“You know nothing.”  
“I talked with John. I know that you were drugged, beaten, she wanted you to kill a man, made you condemn and watch the execution of three more. I know you were closed up not knowing what happened to Sherlock, not knowing what will happen to you. I know that Sherlock had to choose between you and John, and you would sacrificed yourself for John, for your brother…”  
“My only thought was that I have to save Sherlock, I have to…I forgot about her.” he sobbed. “I forgot about my daughter, I forgot about her…I was ready to die without a thought about her…who would look after her…I forgot her…” he kept repeating. Greg stroked his back in circles. “I’m a terrible father and brother…I’m not good to be a son either.”  
“That is not true Mycroft.”  
“I closed my sister away.”  
“Not without reason and it was your uncle.”  
“She likes you more than me.”  
“No, I’m just new and interest her. For some reasons kids really like me, they warm up quickly. Okay, now you get up, eat, take a shower and sleep. I stay here so I can look after her…I’m your in house nanny for tonight. I’m here to take care of the both of you.” he pulled Mycroft up and guided him to the kitchen. He put the plate in front of him and washed the plates, put away the high chair. “Shall I feed you?” he sat next to Mycroft, who just kept staring at the plate, his tears falling. “Okay.” he picked up the fork. “Airplane or train which one you prefer?”  
“Leave me alone.” he mumbled.  
“Not happening.” Greg smiled at him. “Please, I can tell that you haven’t eaten in days, or slept. You were drugged, beaten…please you have to get better for her.”  
“She doesn’t need me.”  
“She does, you are her father.”  
“She talked to you.”  
“Yes, she wanted you so much that she told me to get you. She was crying and calling you for hours.” Mycroft pushed the plate away which ended in the floor. Greg sighed and wrapped his arms around him, Mycroft fell to him clutching his shirt. “Shhh, shhh; it’s okay, it’s okay. You are home with her, she is safe; you both are. Everything is going to be fine, promise. Want me to call your mum; she can help till you get better.” Mycroft snorted.  
“I’m not her son anymore, she hates me, despises me…and she doesn’t know about her.”  
“Oh.” Greg sighed, things were worse then he thought. “Come.” he pulled Mycroft up. “Bath and bed.”  
“She…”  
“She is sleeping, I’ll make sure that no one will hurt you.” he took Mycroft to his room. “I’ll be here, you go.” he pushed him towards the bathroom. “Call me if you need anything.”  
Mycroft came out after a while. “Now bed.” Greg took his hand and tucked him in. “I wait till you fell asleep.”  
“Why?”  
“To make sure you sleep, you really need it.” he sat next to him.   
“Do you have children?” Greg frowned, then he thought it to be due to exhaustion.  
“Two.” he started to stroke his hair. “Boys, they are with my ex, I’m only allowed to see them once a month. She was the unfaithful and I’m punished.” he sighed.  
“Can you sing?”  
“I can.” he waited for Mycroft to say something, but when he stayed quiet he decided to start singing. Mycroft soon fell asleep. Greg wasn’t sure where to spend the night, he turned off the baby monitor and settled in Elisabeth’s room.

“Morning!” Greg smiled when Mycroft ran into the kitchen and took Elisabeth out of his hands without a word. “We made breakfast for you…we already ate, sorry.” Mycroft wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Sit please.” Greg pulled out a chair for him.  
“Why are you still here?”  
“You need to rest so I’m here to help…told you I’m your in house nanny. I cook, wash, clean and look after her. Which reminds me the laundry must be ready, be right back.” he left the kitchen.  
“Greg, Greg, Greg.” Elisabeth walked towards him with her hand on the wall.   
“Oh, hello Elisabeth.” he picked her up.   
“Daddy!”  
“Where did you leave him?”  
“Daddy!” Greg hurried to the kitchen, but it was empty. He went through the whole house but Mycroft was nowhere to be found. “Shit…oh sorry.” he tried to call Mycroft, but his phone was home.  
“Is there a tracker in your brother?” he called Sherlock.  
“What?”  
“He is missing, his phone is here.”  
“Since when?”  
“Five minutes, I left him in the kitchen and he was gone when I went back!”  
“I call Anthea.”  
“I go over, wait for me.” he quickly packed a bag for Elisabeth. “Oh…you need a seat, okay…okay…” he went to the garage and found the car key hanging by the door. “Well we go with this.” he put her to the seat.

“Anything Sherlock?” he ran up the stairs.  
“Nothing…what is that?”  
“Your niece, Elisabeth. Where could he be? He is not well, really not well…”  
“My what?”  
“Mycroft’s daughter, but now we have to find him before he hurts himself.”  
“He wouldn’t.”  
“Believe me he would…Shhh, shhh.” he rocked Elisabeth. “John can I put her down with Rosie?”  
“Sure. Who is she?”  
“Mycroft’s daughter.”  
“He has a child?”  
“Yes, but that is not the most important thing now.”   
He met Anthea on his way back down. “She is with Rosie.”  
“He left her?”  
“I was there, I went over last evening and put him to bed. I left them in the kitchen for a minute and he was gone. I’m sorry.”  
“We’ll find him.”  
“He reached his lowest…I’m scared what he’d do.”  
“Not only you.”  
“Tea?” John asked when they went back to the living room.  
“Where is Sherlock?”  
“Looking for him. I didn’t know he had a daughter.”  
“No one knew.”  
“How old is she?”  
“One and half, she just started to talk yesterday…” he glanced at Anthea. “I was the one hearing it for the first time.”  
“Oh.”  
“She kept repeating it afterwards, then this morning he said my name as she walked around looking for me.”  
“She started to walk!”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh…” Anthe sunk to Sherlock’s armchair. “That doesn’t help.”  
“No.” they heard a cry from upstairs.   
“I go.” she got up, John followed her.  
“Prepare food or hold her?” Anthea brought the girls down. Greg’s eyes jumped between her and Elisabeth. “Yes, she is mine.”  
“The ones before…”  
“Nope, different mothers. He told you a lot.”  
“He did.”  
“There is more?” John took Rosie.  
“They didn’t survive.”  
“Where did you find him that time?”  
“How do you…?” she gave Elisabeth to Greg.  
“I just figured. He must have been really upset and hopeless then too.”  
“He was…I found him drinking in a pub. Checked them already.” she sighed.  
“He told me that he forget about her when they were there, that he only wanted to save Sherlock, he would let him shoot him, not thinking about her…He doesn’t think he is a good father, or a son, brother…I’m so scared Anthea.” Greg’s phone rang.  
“Lestrade, Bart’s now.” Sherlock said hurriedly.  
“What happened?”  
“I can’t reason with him.”  
“You drive Anthea.” he ran down the stairs.

“Mycroft!” he got up the stairs and tried to catch his breath.  
“Daddy!”  
“Take her away Gregory.” Mycroft was standing on the ledge staring down the depth.  
“Please, she wants you.”  
“She is yours, she loves you more.”  
“No Mycroft.”  
“She said your name only knowing you for few hours.”  
“She keeps repeating anything you say to her.”  
“Anthea.” she said.  
“See.”  
“Is she here too?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Give Elisabeth to her.”  
“We are not leaving without you Mycroft.”  
“Why?”  
“Why do you think I went to check on you?”  
“My brother told you to.”  
“He did, he told me to make sure that you are looked after; but he didn’t give me a key.”  
“Why come then?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I don’t have the patience to play games with you Gregory.”  
“I love you.”  
“I don’t like this game.”  
“I’m not saying just to get you off the ledge. I broke into your house because I love you and I want to make sure that you are fine. Please let me help you; there is no shame in needing and accepting help. You are not alone, promise…we are here for you. She really needs you, please don’t do this to her…to me.”  
“Why?” Greg gently took Mycroft’s hand.  
“Just look at us and answer your question.” Mycroft looked down at them, his tears were flowing. He stepped down falling to Greg’s arms. “Thank you.” he rubbed his back with his free hand. “Thank you Mycroft.”  
“Daddy.” she kissed him.  
“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft sobbed. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. It’s okay My, everything will be fine; promise.” he hold him tightly. “Come let’s go down.”  
“I want to go home.”  
“Soon Mycroft.”  
“I don’t want to stay, I don’t…”  
“Just a few days.” he kissed his temple. “Few days and you can come home to us.”  
“To you?” he looked up.  
“If you want to.” Greg rested his forehead against his. Mycroft buried his face with a whine.  
“Please look after her.”  
“I will and we’ll come to see you every day; promise.”  
“Do you really…honestly…want to…” he looked up, Greg kissed him softly.  
“Honestly.”  
“Me too!” Elisabeth exclaimed, Mycroft kissed her too.  
“Let’s go down.” Greg wrapped his arm around Mycroft’s waist. “Want to take her?”  
“I won’t give her back, better you hold her.”  
“It’s going to be all right. I talked with someone after the divorce and after an especially hard case; no shame in it.”  
“What will they think of me?”  
“That you are a human, who went through a lot and rather than killing himself he wants to fight and live his life with the people he loves and loved by.”  
“She told me to do so.”  
“I see.”  
“She kept repeating it, then after she left I kept repeating it in my head. I had the gun with me when you came over because I wanted to shoot myself.”  
“In her room?”  
“No, I was just watching her for a while before it.”  
“I’m glad I went over. Get settled and we’ll see you before we go.” he gave Mycroft to the nurses.  
“Thank you.” Anthea hugged him.  
“She told him to kill himself.”  
“Good to know.”  
“I just stopped his attempt by going over last night.”  
“Good, good.”  
“I love him.” he whispered.  
“He too.” she smiled at him.  
“He asked me to look after her.”  
“Can you?”  
“I have two boys, but she is yours so…”  
“Oh she is not mine, I never babysat her, just visited as a friend. If you can do it, then I’m confident leaving her with you.”  
“I can do it. We say goodbye and take her home.  
“Okay.”   
Mycroft was in bed, his arms wrapped around his pulled up legs. Greg stopped and put Elisabeth down. “Go to daddy dear.” he whispered. “Mycroft!” he draw his attention, he looked up and his tears started to fell again.   
“She can walk!” he reached down and picked her up when she reached the bed. “You can walk!” he kissed her.  
“Daddy.”  
“Yes dear, but now you will stay with Gregory for a few days, okay?”  
“Greg?”  
“Yes, you’ll have fun and be a good girl for daddy.”  
“Okay.” she nodded with a serious face making Mycroft smile. Mycroft gave her to Greg, she immediately started to cry.  
“She will calm down once she doesn’t see me. Thank you Gregory.”  
“Of course, call me if you need anything, or just want to talk.” he kissed his forehead.

“Welcome home Mycroft!” Greg smiled at him.  
“Daddy!”   
“Hello dear, I missed you so much.”  
“Well we wanted to go and see you…”  
“I didn’t want her to see me like that.”  
“Better?”  
“Yes.” he pulled Greg to a hug with his free hand.  
“Bloody hell!”  
“What?” Mycroft frowned.  
“So sorry Mycroft, she repeats everything she hears. I…I’m so sorry. I taught her better words, but she somehow likes this.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“If you’d hear my meltdowns and what she could learn from that…It’s not that bad.”  
“Sorry. Why don’t you tell daddy what I taught you?”  
“Bloody hell.”  
“Not that dear.” he sighed.  
“Just let her. Anything home?”  
“Well of course, we made you a welcome dinner.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I moved into the bedroom, next to hers.”  
“Okay…Are you leaving?”  
“I thought I stay for few more days, just to make sure…”  
“Why?”  
“I can go.” he shrugged. “You can take care of her.”  
“Why go?”  
“Oh, sorry.” he smiled. “I can’t read minds.”  
“You did read mine.”  
“I do my best. Dinner my lord.”  
“Please don’t…I hear it enough.”  
“They call you lord?”  
“No. Just the formalities.”   
“Sure, sorry.”  
“You couldn’t know.” he smiled at him and took his hand.

“I can take her to bed.” Greg whispered when he checked on Mycroft and Elisabeth.  
“No need.”  
“Night.”  
“Stay…if you want to of course.”  
“Okay.”  
“You want to?”  
“Kidding me? In one bed with the most gorgeous man?” he settled next to them.  
“I’m the lucky one…I believe.” Greg laced their finger.  
“Why not say anything?”  
“Kidding? You hated me, or I thought.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“I saw it every time I kidnapped you.”  
“We met because Sherlock made some mess, I was angry at him and a bit at you for dragging me away from work or lunch, turning up at the worse possible times. I was always angry at myself afterwards, for pushing you further away, eliminating any chance I might have with you. But after hearing what happened, I didn’t care anymore because I had to make sure that you are fine.”  
“Thank you Gregory, I’m really grateful.”  
“I’m glad I can help.”  
“I love you.” Mycroft whispered. “I love you.” he said again.  
“I love you too.”  
“I love you daddy.” she mumbled, Mycroft kissed the top of her head and picked her up.  
“I love you my darling.” he took her to bed.  
“This what you taught her?” he settle back next to Greg, snuggling to his arms.  
“Yes, but she is a Holmes.”  
“What?”  
“Can’t express emotions at command. You have to feel safe and be really sure of your feelings to say it out. Because then you really mean it, not just say it.”  
“I really meant it.”  
“I know.” Mycroft kissed Greg.  
“I really wanted to do this.” Greg chuckled.  
“Me too.”  
“And there is more.” he smirked.  
“Oh...” Greg whispered.  
“It starts with s…”  
“Yes?”  
“And ends with …leep.” Greg laughed.  
“Good night Mycroft.” he kissed his temple, pulling him closer.  
“Night Gregory.”


End file.
